


The Family Across The Street

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese has a hard time minding her own business and Carol does too.





	The Family Across The Street

Therese stared out the window watching men in white uniform pull a stretcher out from a blue house towards the ambulance truck that was parked along the curb from across the street. She could see groups of people forming around with a little boy and a little girl with their mother all crying together with tear stained cheeks.

“What are you looking at, Therese?” Carol called her over from the table in the kitchen. She was nibbling on a piece of watermelon while playing a game of solitaire. 

“I think something happened to Mr. Pickford,” Therese answered somberly. “His family’s crying on the sidewalk.”

Carol dropped her watermelon slice on a napkin and looked up from her row of cards. She felt guilty for getting up, but that’s what she was doing; stepping out of the kitchen to the living room where Therese was peering through the curtains. Placing a hand on the younger woman’s lower back, Carol leaned forward to look out the window.

“Those poor people. Half the city’s with them,” Carol muttered. She watched the police waving for onlookers to clear out and carry on with their lives. The Pickford family were eventually ushered back inside their home with the ambulance truck rolling away.

“Do you think it was a heart attack?” Therese asked, swiping the curtains back over the glass, feeling Carol’s hand still on her. 

“It might’ve been, who knows,” Carol shrugged. She took a step forward with Therese resting up against her. Carol kissed her lightly on the arch of her brow before steering themselves back into the kitchen.


End file.
